Kuroko no Basket Drabble Collection
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: As the title says, this is for my drabbles and abandoned/rejected one-shot ideas that I did a teeny bit of writing for. More details in the first chapter. Rated for future profanities/content. Covers a range of genres and parings. Latest addition: A different type of battle (Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine)
1. Index

This is a collection of drabbles that I have written but not doing a one-shot for. All drabbles are usually between 100 to 200 words, not more than 400 at most. Will be update every time I come up with an idea I don't want to or can't work on.

I have the tendency to use the things I see or experience for a story, so I'll also indicate where the inspiration came from, in case I adapted it from somewhere.

If you want to turn that idea into a story, PM me about it!

This chapter (?) will serve as an **index** to each drabble, so that you can just read the ones you want.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET.**

* * *

**1. Lullaby**  
Characters: Aomine, Kuroko  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort

**2. Birthday Surprise**  
Characters: Murasakibara, Himuro  
Genre: Romance

**3. Umbrella**  
Characters: Midorima, Kuroko  
Genre: Romance

**4. What we once were  
**Characters: Kuroko, Aomine  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort

**5. A misunderstanding**  
Characters: Midorima, Takao  
Genre: Friendship or Romance

**6. Tears in the Rain**  
Characters: Midorima, Takao  
Genre: Friendship or Romance

**7.** **最後の手紙 -Last Letter-**  
Character: Kuroko  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort

**8. To regret and to be forgiven  
**Characters: Kise, Kuroko  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**9. As long as you love me  
**Characters: Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort


	2. Lullaby (past AoKuro)

**Title: Lullaby**

**Characters: Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya (mentioned)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 127**

**POV: First-person (Aomine's)**

**Date: 27th August 2012  
**

**Notes: An idea I got from listening to Midorikawa Hikaru's _Ai no Utagoe_ (Japanese version of _Love is a Song_ from Disney's Bambi) from Disney Date 2: Love Stories.  
**

* * *

I dreamt that Tetsu was singing a lullaby for me, just as he would back then.

The sweet singing voice seemed so close to me, yet it was far, far away.

I can still remember that song; every time I close my eyes, I still can hear it.

The melody resonates in my heart, his voice soothing to my ears.

I can still feel the warmth of his lap at the back of my head, the cool afternoon breeze blowing gently around us.

It was nothing but peaceful.

When I open my eyes again, when I awake, I realize that he's no longer by my side.

A single tear flows out from the corner of my eye as I whisper out those words.

_I miss you, Tetsu._


	3. Birthday Surprise (MuraHimu)

**Title: Birthday Surprise  
**

**Characters: Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya  
**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Word Count: 286**

**POV: Third-person  
**

**Date: 27th August 2012  
**

**Notes: ****Murasakibara's** birthday drabble. I know there's about two weeks until his birthday, but this pairing is too fun to write for. I don't usually remember the birthday of characters unless something triggers my memory. I was reminded because I got an invitation to my cousin's 21st birthday celebration, which is 3 days before Murasakibara's.  


* * *

"Muro-chin, what are you doing?"

"A-Atsushi! Don't scare me like that!"

"Muro-chin... is acting strange. Is Muro-chin hiding something from me?"

"Of course not. Why would I hide anything from Atsushi?"

"Because Muro-chin has been acting weird lately."

"Weird? How so?"

"Muro-chin has been avoiding me. Muro-chin always accompanies me when I go to buy snacks, but he didn't for the past few days."

"I have been busy. Please understand that, Atsushi."

"Busy with what?"

"That I cannot tell."

"Why? Is it something that Muro-chin can't tell me?"

"Well..." Himuro looked hesitant, avoiding Murasakibara's questioning gaze.

"Fine. If Muro-chin doesn't tell me, I won't talk to Muro-chin anymore."

"Atsushi! Anything but that!"

"Hmph." Murasakibara turned away from Himuro, pouting.

"I'll tell you, alright? Please don't be mad at me."

"... Okay."

"But I need you to close your eyes."

Murasakibara nodded and did so.

A minute or so passed in silence, Murasakibara's curiosity growing with every second.

"You can open them now."

"A... cake?"

"I made it just for you."

"But why?"

"Have you forgotten? It's your birthday, silly. Come on, try it."

Murasakibara dug his fork into the soft sponge cake and cream, taking a large bite into his mouth.

"Umm... Yummy... Thank you, Muro-chin."

"Is it good?"

"The best I ever had."

"That's good to hear."

"But," Murasakibara gave a lazy smile, licking the cream of his lips. "Muro-chin tastes better than any cake in the world."

Himuro flushed red.

"W-What are you talking about, Atsushi?"

"I'm happy that Muro-chin made me a cake for my birthday... But I rather have Muro-chin for my present."

"E-Eh?"

"Well then," Murasakibara pulled Himuro to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Let's tuck in, shall we?"


	4. Umbrella (MidoKuro)

**Title: Umbrella**

**Characters: Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 190**

**POV: Third-person  
**

**Date: 19th June 2012  
**

**Notes: Back in June, I tried to do an "Aiaigasa One-shot Collection", but failed miserably. Midorima's was the only one I had started, but this was before MidoTaka became one of my OTPs. This is the first and last time I will ever do MidoKuro. By coincidence, as I am typing this now, it's raining a storm outside my window.  
**

* * *

"It's pouring," Midorima stated as he pushed up his glasses with taped fingers, watching the droplets fall from the sky to the earth below.

"It is, but shall we stay here for a while?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't have an umbrella... Midorima-kun, do you have one?"

"I do have one. If you don't mind sharing it, I'll walk you home."

Kuroko nodded, and the two made their way home in silence.

"Thank you for walking me home, Midorima-kun," Kuroko gave him a small smile when they reached his house. "It was really nice of you."

"I-It was nothing. It's my job to make sure that you return home safely-"

The green-haired boy paused, mid-sentence. as Kuroko reached up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. His face turned red almost instantly; and for once in his life, Midorima was at a loss of words.

"Well then, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Midorima could only nod a farewell as he watched the shorter boy enter his house.

Turning on his heel, he slowly made his way home.

How fortunate that today's lucky item happened to be an umbrella.


	5. What we once were (past KuroAo)

**Title: What we once were  
**

**Characters: Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki  
**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 180**

**POV: First-person (Kuroko's)  
**

**Date: 18th June 2012 (Posted 28th September 2012)  
**

**Notes: I started this with my own feelings regarding my first love. My ex-boyfriend (who is still one of my best friends) and I have a very... complicated relationship. (People say we look more like friends then a couple for reasons I know well enough) Last October, exactly 11 months ago, he left for his hometown and things have been rocky (at least on my emotional side) since. We still talk normally, but I'll be telling a big fat lie if I said I didn't miss him. The loss of a first love is really... hard, I guess. And now I realize that I cannot consciously write AoKuro without angst.**

* * *

It had started out so innocently, so sweet.

Just how did things turn out to be the way they were?

Although we have always been in the same class, we have never really spoken to each other until that day we met on the basketball courts.

By our second year, we were teammates and also the best of friends.

That same year, I confessed my feelings to you; and you accepted them.

However, only now I realize, you have never once returned them.

Before long, we started to drift apart.

The next thing I knew, you were already out of my sight.

And by the time we had realized, it was too late to regret all of it.

But it was not the end.

It was not over, because it had not even started.

Still, one of us had to take the first step. To end everything.

Right here, right now.

If you wouldn't do it, then I will; because everything happened because of me.

"Aomine-kun, let's break up."

Perhaps I was the only one… who had been in love?

* * *

_For my idiot of an ex-boyfriend. If you make another girl cry, I'll make sure you never live to see another sunrise. Be happy and live well, you dumbass._


	6. A misunderstanding (MidoTaka)

**Title: A misunderstanding  
**

**Characters: Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, OC (Takao Kazumi)  
**

**Genre: Friendship or perhaps Romance, depends on how you interpret it.  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 298**

**POV: Third-person  
**

**Date: 29th September 2012  
**

**Notes: I wanted to do something short about Midorima being a tsundere. Someone on pixiv drew Takao with his younger sister (IF he had one) and I thought that was a good idea. But I can't find that picture now. I like Midorima and Takao together; it doesn't matter who's on top.**

* * *

"Takao! The rickshaw…"

"Ah! About that, Shin-chan; I can't send you home today! Perhaps another day?"

Midorima narrowed his eyes.

"Why is that so?"

"Ahh… I promised to meet someone today…"

Takao rubbed the back of his head while giving Midorima a grin that was different from his usual one.

Takao was hiding something from him.

Not to mention that this was the fifth day in a row.

"Forget it."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to bring me around in the rickshaw anymore."

"What are talking about, Shin-chan?"

"If you don't want to do it, I won't force you to. I can travel on my own. I'm leaving."

"Shin-chan! Wait! You've got it wrong!"

Takao reached out to grab Midorima's arm.

"Let me go."

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Don't be stupid."

"Shin-chan's the one being stupid!"

Takao pulled, dragging Midorima with him.

"Come with me."

"I told you to let me go!"

"I'm not going to. Not until Shin-chan hears me out."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know soon."

"You're being absurd."

"Shin-chan is the one being ridiculous here."

"Enough of this," Midorima pulled his arm, tugging it free from Takao's grasp. "I'm going home—"

"Ah! Onii-chan!"

Midorima stopped when he heard a child's voice.

He looked around to survey his surroundings.

"Why are we outside an elementary school?"

"Onii-chan! You're late today!" A girl of about eight clung onto Takao's leg.

"Sorry about that, squirt. Did you wait long?"

"Takao, what's with that child?"

"Ah; let me introduce her. Shin-chan, meet my sister. Kazumi-chan, meet my friend, Midorima Shintarou."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Takao Kazumi!"

"S-Sister? I thought…"

"That I was meeting with some other girl?"

Midorima's face flushed red.

"You're hilarious, Shin-chan! Were you jealous? You were, right?"

"S-Shut up!"


	7. Tears in the Rain (MidoTaka or TakaMido)

**Title: Tears in the Rain  
**

**Characters: Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, plus the rest of Shuutoku  
**

**Genre: Friendship or perhaps Romance, depends on how you interpret it (again).  
**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Word Count: 398 (Originally 602)  
**

**POV: Third-person  
**

**Date: 2nd July 2012 (Posted 1st October 2012)  
**

**Notes: I originally wrote this for Parallel, which I haven't touched in a long time. This is set after Shuutoku lost to Seirin during the Inter-High.  
**

* * *

"82 points to 81 points! The winner is Seirin High!"

"Thank you very much!"

It was a game that Shuutoku had not expected to lose.

As the rain continued to pour down harshly onto the earth, the team made their way out of the stadium.

A heavy silence fell upon all of them.

"Excuse me," Midorima spoke. "I'll be going out for a while."

Before anyone else could say anything, the boy had already left them.

"Huh!" One of the members scoffed. "Doesn't he feel anything at all? His heart must be made of ice."

"That's not the case, you bastard," Takao growled under his breath. "It's impossible for anyone not to get upset over something like this."

He watched the boy's back as it slowly disappeared.

"Takao! What are you doing?" Kimura called from the locker room. "Hurry up and gather!"

"Senpai, I…"

"Go," Ootsubo spoke before Takao could finish.

"Eh?"

"Ootsubo-kun is right," Their coach nodded in agreement. "Go to him, Takao."

"Is it really okay?"

"If Coach says it's okay; then it is," Miyaji tried to force a smile. "Just remember to pick up your things before the room gets locked."

"Thank you very much!" Takao gave his coach and seniors a quick bow before running off to find his teammate.

He ignored the fatigue that had built up in his body as he ran out into the pouring rain. He didn't care if his legs were about to give way; all he cared about was finding him.

If it weren't for his sharp eyes, he would've missed that head of green hair.

Midorima was standing in the rain, his head held high towards the sky. It was as if he were trying to hide his tears with the rain.

Takao waited until Midorima finished with his call before approaching him.

"Yo, Shin-chan."

"Takao."

"Feeling better?"

"…"

Takao gulped. He had no idea what he was supposed to say in a situation like this.

"Everyone else is going back soon. If we don't hurry…"

He stopped mid-sentence as Midorima suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

"Shin-chan?"

"I'm sorry… Let me stay like this for a bit."

Midorima's voice was hushed, slightly hoarse. Was he crying again?

Takao reached his hand up, giving the taller boy a pet on the head.

At the very least for now, comforting him was the only thing he could do.


	8. 最後の手紙 -Last Letter- (KuroGoM)

**Title: 最後の手紙 -Last Letter-  
**

**Characters: Kuroko Tetsuya (+ any member of the Generation of Miracles)  
**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Character Count: 206  
**

**Word Count for Translation: 93  
**

**POV: First-person (Kuroko Tetsuya)  
**

**Date: 1st October 2012  
**

**Notes: For my Japanese Class, my teacher wanted me to speak in a speech pattern that was similar to Kuroko's. I tried writing this with Kuroko's mindset and ended up like this. Imagine this as something he wrote around the time he left the Teikou Basketball Team.  
**

* * *

**Original:  
**

恋に落ちることは辛いです。

もちろん 笑った時があるですけど、泣いた時もあります。

あなたと一緒なら、 何もいらない。それ 思ってた。

どうして こんなことに なってしまいでしょうか。

あなたは ボクの目から 消えてしまいました。

守らない約束が まだ たくさんあります。

ボクたちの手もう 繋がなっていません。

あんたが ボクのそばに いません。

それは 今の現実です。

でも、あなたといる時は 楽しかったんです。

愛したかった人へ...

ありがとう ございました。

**Translation:**

Falling in love is something that is painful.

Of course there were times when we laughed, but there were also times when we cried.

If we are together, I don't need anything else. That was what I thought.

Why did things turn out this way?

You disappeared from my sight.

There are still many promises left unfulfilled.

Our hands are no longer connected.

You are no longer by my side.

That is the current reality.

But the times I had spent with you were fun.

To the person whom I loved…

Thank you.


	9. To regret and to be forgiven (os AoKise)

**Title: To regret and to be forgiven  
**

**Characters: Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki  
**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**

**Rating: T (the context is M, though)  
**

**Character Count: 395  
**

**POV: Third-person  
**

**Date: 15th October 2012  
**

******Notes:** Based on pixiv illustration id 30519314 (not worksafe). Just a little something that I had came up with after reading it. I think it would be best if you read it yourself to get an idea of what's going on. If you're not clear or can't read Japanese, PM me and I'll explain it to you (it's a bit hard to do it here)  


* * *

Kise placed his hands under the running water from the tap, splashing it onto his face.

He turned it off slowly before looking up into the mirror.

His trembling fingers ghosted over the bruised mark on his neck that had been concealed by the collar of his shirt.

Tears started to swell in his eyes, one drop rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Kise whispered under his breath. "I'm so, so sorry…"

He didn't expect things to have turned out this way.

What was he thinking?

He knew that Aomine and Kuroko were an item.

He knew how much the relationship meant to the latter.

Yet he…

He…

Kise bit back a choked sob, wiping his face with his wet sleeve.

What was the point of crying now?

Not like this is the first time this had happened.

What's done had already been done… not like he didn't have any choice in the matter.

He had the right to regret.

He had the right to feel guilty.

He deserved it, after all.

To have wished for something that he should never have wished for…

To have longed for something that he could never attain…

To have touched something that was forbidden…

To have chosen to do those horrible things by his own will…

He had hurt his friend… one who he holds dear.

He was a terrible person… who had done terrible things.

And there was no way that he could ever expect that person… Kuroko Tetsuya, his teammate and friend, to ever forgive him; should he know of the atrocities he had committed.

"Kise-kun."

"K-Kurokocchi…?" Unconsciously, his hand moved to cover the purple mark on his neck. "What are you doing… here?"

Kuroko did not say anything.

He simply gave Kise a glace, an unreadable one.

He reached up, holding Kise's hand gently. Slowly, he pried his fingers off his neck, exposing the swollen bruise to his watchful gaze.

"K-Kurokocchi… This…"

"Aomine-kun… told me everything."

Kise's eyes widened.

"E-Eh…?"

"So… you don't have to hide it from me anymore."

Kise could feel a lump growing in his throat.

He could not find the words to speak, tears forming in his eyes once more.

"K-Kurokocchi… I… I…"

He let out a surprised gasp when he felt a strange warmth enveloping him.

"Shh," The other boy hushed, tightening the comforting embrace. "It's okay… I forgive you."


	10. As long as you love me (AoKuro)

**Title: As long as you love me  
**

**Characters: Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya  
**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Character Count: 322  
**

**POV: Third-person  
**

**Date: 18th October 2012  
**

******Notes:** Last week, during one of my 9-hours a day (45 hours in total) intensive drama modules, we worked with using fluid sculptures. We based it on some story (that sounded like Romeo and Juliet but was not) and somebody provided the line 'As long as you love me' to work with. I decided to use the story and the line to create this little drabble. Since I always do a lot of dialogue, I decided to try something different in a way that only one line is spoken by the characters.

* * *

The air of the crypt was still and silent as he tread along the stone-paved corridor, a burning torch in hand to light the dark path ahead.

Soon, he was able to see small flickers of light ahead of him, at the end of the tunnel.

He soon reached a large chamber that was illuminated by many candles; where the dead body of his beloved lay in the center.

He took in a deep breath as he felt his chest tighten.

Lifting one trembling hand, he cupped the smooth skin of his lover's cheek. It was cold to his touch; a shocking contrast to the warmth that he used to remember.

_Tetsu..._

The name kept running through his mind in an unspoken incantation.

They had met by chance: it was love at first sight.

However, fate was cruel.

Their love was not to be; it was forbidden.

Despite all the odds, all the objection that were against them, they promised each other love for all eternity.

How did things turn out the way they did?

He... Tetsu died before his very eyes, in order to protect the precious bond that they shared.

It was he who had sinned, not him.

He was the one who should've died, not him.

If only he had been more bold... Tetsu would still be alive.

He had been the cause of this tragedy... And now it was time to pay the price.

From his cloak he took out small glass bottle that he had obtained from the apothecary.

He pulled out the wooden cork that sealed it, the repulsing smell of the deadly concoction piercing his nose.

He held up the bottle in both hands, giving the face of his beloved one last glance before he downed the liquid inside it in one large gulp.

As his strength in his body started to fade, he whispered out his final words.

"As long… as you love me…"


	11. A different type of battle

**Title: A different type of battle  
**

**Characters: Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, ****Aomine Daiki**

**Genre: Humor  
**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 197 words**

**POV: Third-person**

**Date: 6th December 2012**

**Notes: This is a re-write from my blog (amaku-dokidoki at tumblr). I wrote it based on a picture of Kuroko and Kagami my best friend saw and shared on facebook. The picture's reposted to my blog as well.**

* * *

Kagami growls as he shrugs off his coat.

"Damn it, Kuroko! I won't lose!"

Kuroko looks straight at Kagami with a firm glare as he tosses coat aside.

"I'd like to see you try, Kagami-kun."

Kagami sneered.

"Cocky, are we? Come at me with all you got, then!"

"That is my line."

"Yosh! Let's do this!"

_FIVE MINUTES LATER…_

Aomine, who happened to be passing by, spotted two familiar figures at the secluded basketball court. He approached them with curiosity on his face.

"Oi, Kagami, Tetsu… what the hell are you two doing?"

Kagami, acknowledging his presences, snapped at him.

"It's none of your business!"

Aomine simply ignored the comment.

"I just wanted to know why the two of you aren't wearing your shirts and coats… and why Kagami's fly is open?"

Kagami's faced reddened instantly.

"S-Shut up!"

"And Tetsu… since when have become an exhibitionist? Don't you feel cold standing here in your boxers?"

Kuroko frowned.

"We are having a battle. Aomine-kun, please stay out of this."

"Yeah! Back off!"

"And please do not use the word 'exhibitionist' so easily."

"A battle? What kind?"

"It's a strip battle."

At Kuroko's reply, Aomine's jaw dropped.

"… HAH?!"


End file.
